


Sundays are for cuddling.

by HeyitsJazmin



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hollstein - Freeform, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyitsJazmin/pseuds/HeyitsJazmin
Summary: After a rough week for both girls they needed a break, but Laura had an idea.
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Kudos: 15





	Sundays are for cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> After watching and rewatching series and movies and after months or maybe a year of no writing am back.

  
Nothing is better than a good night sleep and Carmilla know that better than anyone, but recently she had an unlimited amount of paperwork and overtime, she considered herself lucky that her lovely wife hasn’t divorce her yet.

  
“Carm this is your third cup of coffee” Laura said while giving her the cup, she sigh at the sight of Carmilla working with all the paperwork she had to bring home “Don’t you think is better if you go to sleep and finish all this later?” she said while caressing Carmilla's hair.

  
Carmilla yawned “Cupcake at this point I don’t know what is sleep anymore” she laugh, kiss her wife and went back to work.

  
Laura sighed but stayed by her wife side making her some company while reading a book, thirty minutes later she fell asleep and Carmilla brought her a blanket.

Today was Sunday and Carmilla made sure she finished all the paperwork by late Saturday night to have a sufficient amount of sleep and by that she meant sleep the entire day. But plans do not always work out. With an energetic wife like Laura plans can change. Don’t get her wrong she loves Laura way too much but right now she loves her sleep.

  
Normally Laura slept till late on a Sunday but today for some unknown weird reason she was wide awake at six in the morning and found her wife dead asleep, Laura knew Carmilla wore herself out the whole week. She thanked the gods that Carmilla didn’t start living in her office because that would be weird and she would miss her a lot, to be honest she misses spending time with her brooding lovely wife. She laid there next to her wife and looked how relaxed Carmilla looked, Laura noticed how tired her features were she couldn’t help but think she is the most beautiful woman in the world and she’s my wife. She kiss her on the forehead and remove herself from the bed and noticed her frown in her sleep due to the loss of warm.  
Laura got out of the bed and went to the bathroom, she walked back to her bedroom and laid beside a motionless body. While laying there she had an idea of going for a run and decided to wake her wife up.

  
“Carm” she called out but no response “Carm wake up”

  
Silence. She tried to move her but nothing.  
“Carmilla Hollis Karnstein!” she yelled while shaking her wife’s body.

  
“Hmmm…” came from the woman’s mouth.

  
Laura huffed and got an idea she started to kiss Carmilla’s face “Carm, let’s go for a walk” she whispered and again nothing the only response was Carmilla turning on her back towards her.

With a huff she brushed Carmilla’s hair to the side and started attacking her neck, she bite it but no reaction The hell is wrong with you Laura thought. She then got an idea and jumped on top of Carmilla only to be held and pinned down by her unconscious wife. She sighs as Carmilla’s head rest on her chest and finally Laura gives up and fall back to sleep while playing with her wife’s raven hair.

Hours later Carmilla woke up to the smell of pancakes and chocolate she stretch and saw it was noon she yawn and got up of the bed and went downstairs, following the delicious smell she lean in the entrance of the kitchen and couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Laura humming while flipping the pancakes. She walked towards her and wrapped her arms around her waist and give her a kiss on her neck.

  
“Good morning, creampuff”

  
“Good morning, Carm” Laura turn around to be face to face and gave Carmilla a proper kiss on the lips “Did you sleep well?”

  
“Kind of I had a dream that someone was shaking me and biting me” Carmilla smirk at the sight of Laura getting a little red.

  
“Oh! That’s weird” Laura turn around and flip the pancake that was burning a little bit.

  
Carmilla chuckled “Relax cupcake, I know it was you”  
Laura ley the pancake ok the plate and turn to see Camilla smirking while drinking her coffee.

  
“If you knew it was me why you didn’t wake up?!”

  
“Because it’s Sunday”

  
“So?”

  
“Creampuff” she got up and walked towards Laura she kiss her and said “Sundays are for cuddling, not for walks at 6 in the morning”

  
Laura smiled “So can we have breakfast in bed I’m still a little sleepy“ Carmilla nodded and help Laura take the plate of pancakes to their bedroom.

  
After they finished breakfast Carmilla take all the dishes back to the kitchen and cleaned them she went back upstairs and found Laura sound sleep she sneak back to the bed and cuddle her minutes later she fell asleep too. Needless to say it was everything Carmilla and Laura needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it.  
> Let me know what you thought.


End file.
